The Areani
by Mentally Impaired
Summary: Sequel to the DE of Hogwarts. Harry accepts an offer from the Ministry and takes a more active role in the war. As Voldemort spreads his influence throughout Europe, Harry does his best to disrupt the Dark Lord's plans. However, it becomes difficult for Harry to put his trust in others. Scheming, betrayals, seduction, spying and duels aplenty. More action and more mystery as well.
1. Independence

A/N: So here it is, finally. I got a new laptop since the old one broke on me and had to rewrite the first chapter. It isn't much but its enough to get the ball rolling. I want to try to get Chapter 2 and maybe even Chapter 3 up before school starts in a week and a half. No promises though.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling and all the companies who purchased the rights to publish the series. I wrote this for fun. I get no profit from this. Yadda, yadda, yadda; so forth and so on.

Chapter 1 Independence

Harry Potter didn't bother to knock because technically it was his home and one did not need to knock to enter their home. Still that didn't prevent the Dursleys from staring at him with their mouths open when he entered the kitchen. They knew when he was coming home, he had made sure to send them a large owl stating when he would be coming home, and made sure to state he didn't need a ride since he had his own. He also made sure the owl he chose had a bad bowel problem but that was beside the point.

He took several steps into the room and just stared at his family. They stared back at him, not even noticing as Remus slipped into the room behind Harry. Remus was there to witness what was going to happen between nephew and, aunt and uncle. Harry had told him of his plan for the summer, and though he was worried about most of the plan, the beginning would probably give him some amusement.

Uncle Vernon couldn't take the silence. "Well what do you want? Why the hell are you just staring?"

"Sorry uncle, just remembering how much I hate seeing you're fat and ugly face," Harry answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Vernon purpled with rage. "I should have drowned you when I had the chance, you ungrateful bastard."

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda. And for shame uncle, my parents were married when I was born."

Vernon Dursley didn't like the smirk on his nephews face. He stood up, struggling slightly at doing so. "You have no right to disrespect me in my own house! You're lucky we still let you live here!"

Dudley for his part looked on in boredom. He and Harry had formed a truce last summer when the much smaller teen helped Dudley train to be a boxer. They weren't friends but the animosity that used to exist between them was gone. For all Dudley cared, let Harry get his few verbal shots in and then let the teen be on his way. All his dad was doing was drawing out the inevitable, which was Harry being out of their lives forever. He may not have been the smartest person but Dudley could tell after this moment, Harry would never step foot in Number 4 Privet Drive again.

"I don't want to live here uncle. In fact I don't think I'll live here anymore."

Uncle Vernon started laughing hysterically. Harry looked on in slight fear. Not because he was afraid of his uncle. No, he was afraid he might have finally broken his uncle. After years of seeing Vernon close to the breaking point he had always wondered when Vernon Dursley would snap, maybe this was finally it.

"Where are you going to go boy?" Vernon got out between chuckles. "You have no other family; no place to go and no money to support yourself! You're nothing!"

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. Vernon stopped when the one person he didn't want in on his joke got in on his joke.

"I never told you uncle? I'm rich! Hell I'm bloody loaded. How much do I have Remus?"

For the first time the Dursleys noticed the shabby wizard leaning against the kitchen doorframe. "If you want to convert it to pounds, that would come out to a little over 200-million pounds."

"Two….two hundred…" Petunia stuttered out, putting her hand to her chest and staring at her nephew with wide eyes.

"Yup. See my dad came from an old, rich family and made a lot of money as one of my world's top law enforcement officials. Not to mention the flat in London, the summer home in southern France, the manor in western Wales and the house in northern Wales."

Vernon could only gape in shock at his nephew, falling backwards into his seat, which creaked under the weight. It seemed they finally took notice of the finely made clothes Harry was wearing and the new glasses that sat on his face.

"You wanna know what sucks for you guys? If you had only been nice to me growing up, maybe treated me with some respect, you guys would probably be seeing some of this money. But you know what they say, you reap what you sow."

Harry turned to leave but stopped and turned back toward his so-called family. "I can do magic now. Since my world is in a war my government felt it necessary for teens my age to be able to practice defense. There are so many things I've dreamed of doing to you guys ever since I learned I could. I won't though. See you aren't worth it and to be frank, I just don't care about any of you, at all. Lucky for you I suppose.

"Oh and Aunt Petunia, your dad's real name wasn't Evans, it was Kingston. He was a squib, which is a non-magical person born into a magical family. I've claimed headship of the family last year and just thought I'd let you know. Dudley should watch out, since magic runs in his blood he has a higher chance of having magical children. Hopefully you would treat your grandchildren better then you treated your nephew if that is the case."

Aunt Petunia looked shocked at the news while Dudley looked slightly terrified. Harry exited the kitchen with Remus right behind him.

"You didn't tell them both houses in Wales are destroyed from the last war."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Neither of them talked again until they were both seated in Harry's car. Remus turned toward his "nephew" with concern.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure Remus. I can't stand living with them and it was time I broke free, despite what Dumbledore says. Besides if I'm going to be a part of this war I'm going to need my independence."

"You can always live with Sirius and I. You know that right?"

"I know," Harry murmured. "You've told me that enough. Don't worry though, I'll be fine."

Harry started the car, put it into drive and pulled away from the curb. He started on his way to the Marauder's house, only a block from Number Four.

"What now?" Remus asked.

"After I drop you off, I'll head to London and move into the flat I own, and you, Sirius and my dad lived in for a year and a half after you guys graduated. I'll improve the wards around it, find a gym to keep in shape and maybe even a dojo to learn some more hand-to-hand combat. Then I'll train my ass off in dueling, go around recruiting members for the Order and try to enjoy myself."

"Stay in touch Harry. Neither Sirius nor I like the fact that you're going to be on your own for a while. And try to find another roommate to live with. That flat has enough room for three and you might get lonely being by yourself the entire summer."

Harry nodded at Remus' word, knowing how much the werewolf worried over these kinds of things.

"I'll connect my floo to yours through the Ministry so we can keep in touch easily. Maybe I'll contact Dumbledore, see if he can't use his powers as Minister to make things go a little quicker and easier."

Remus smiled at the car pulled up in front of the house he shared with Sirius. He reached over and gave Harry a half-hug.

"Try to do that. I expect to hear from you in a few days, whether it be through the floo or a letter."

Harry smiled back. "Of course, Remus. Tell the mutt I'll be in contact."

* * *

The goblins of Gringotts made life a lot easier for wizards trying to get by in the muggle world. Passports, licenses, the necessary papers needed to complete such and such a task; all were something the goblins could do easily, for the right price. Sirius had done all the work for Harry, acting as a middleman for the goblins and the Boy-Who-lived. The goblins had found the paperwork for the flat in London, filled out by James Potter when he had leased it at the end of his seventh year, as well as every copy of the lease when it was renewed. They also provided Harry with several forms of photo id, like a library card to the London library and a school id to Hogwarts, the private school for talented young men and women to refine their crafts, to go along with the New Zealand driver's license he had gotten from Sirius last summer. They drew up emancipation papers for the muggle world, signed by his legal guardian, Sirius Black, to be filed upon Sirius' discovery of non-guilty which would be happening in a few days. This would give him the status of adult in the muggle world, so no one could do anything to the fifteen-almost-sixteen year old living by himself in London.

The owner of the apartment building had been shocked to see Harry walk into the building. It was like he was back eighteen years in the past; staring as a charming young man named James Potter approached him about leasing one of the nice and expensive flats that occupied his building. When James Potter had left the flat for the last time, bringing his roommates, the rowdy Sirius and the quiet Remus, with him he had known he would never see the teen again and he was right after reading about his death in the paper two years later. Still every year the lease was renewed, presumably by either a family member or a lawyer, and he was given the rent for the entire year on January second, every year for the pass eighteen years.

Now James Potter's son, who looked so much like his father it was remarkable, was looking to take up living in the flat. The teen had the lease and several forms of id, including a driver's license from New Zealand, which was very odd indeed. Still everything was in order, including paperwork about the emancipation papers that had been filed and were in the process of being reviewed for approval. He warned the teen that if the emancipation didn't go through he wouldn't allow him to stay in the flat unsupervised, and he expected to see the results in a few days.

Harry nodded his head, assuring the man that everything would go through. He took the key, told the owner he could find the flat on his own, and hefting his trunk after him, set off to find his new home for the summer.

The door to 3G was the same dark green as every other door. The inside of the flat, Harry decided, was probably the same as well, if severely outdated. It was a two floor flat, with the top half being a loft that looked over the living room. The living room was a large open area with several worn leather couches and a large wooden coffee table littered with scorch marks, probably from spells. Several side tables sat at the ends of the couches. A small fireplace, not big enough to floo through but big enough to floo-talk, sat against one wall. The kitchen was separated from the living room by an island of counters. The out-of-date appliances that littered the kitchen looked ancient compared to the relatively new ones from the Dursley's kitchen. Everything was from 1978, including the Grateful Dead and Rolling Stones dishes and silver wear. There was no table to eat on; instead several bar stools surrounded the island.

A hallway broke off of the living room, exactly opposite of the front door. The hallway was rather small and contained three doors. One door lead to a full bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower. The other doors led to two bedrooms of equal size. Both had queen size beds, a desk and chair, and a large wardrobe. One room was colored blue and tan, tame colors, which Harry guessed was Remus' old room. The other room was colored a bold green and gold, which Harry guessed was Sirius.

Upstairs, which one reached due to an iron-spiraling staircase, consisted of a sitting room with its fourth wall being an iron railing that when looked over allowed one to see the couches and fireplace below. The sitting room had several empty bookcases, a few bean bag chairs and a ratty looking futon. There were two doors in the sitting room. The door on the left led to the master bedroom. It had a king size bed, a large wardrobe, a dresser and a desk with a chair. The room was colored red, darker then Gryffindor's red, and silver. The door on the right led to a large bathroom with a jacuzzi tub, shower, toilet and sink, which also had a door that went to the master bedroom.

The first thing Harry decided, after plopping his trunk down at the end of the king size bed, was to visit Gringotts. Unfortunately it would have to wait until tomorrow morning. It was late, a little pass nine o'clock. The wards set up on the flat were decent, from what Remus had told him, but they could be broken easily enough if someone had enough skill or power. Harry knew a few protection spells, which he had studied up on after finding out about the Potter family's supposed affinity for Runes.

He set about inscribing some runes into the door and door frames of not only the front door, but his bedroom as well. He did the same to the four walls of the flat, and its large window that overlooked downtown London. There wasn't much one could do, rune wise, without some base material like bones or gems, to anchor and power the wards. Still a few runes to strengthen the structure would be just fine and might give him time against Death Eaters trying to blast their way in. He also drew a simple perimeter alarm around the doorways, nothing that would last forever, but it would last the night and alert him if anyone crossed the premises or dispelled it.

He slept soundly that night, a smile on his face as he thought of being rid of the Dursleys forever and dreams of Hermione entertaining his sleeping mind. The next morning, when he awoke, he quickly showered and went off to Gringotts. The Leakey Cauldron was about twelve blocks from his flat. It was a walk but it wasn't so bad. It even gave him time to examine the neighborhood around him, giving him a chance to pick out potential places to eat and hang out.

Gringotts assured him they would send their best ward builders to enchant and ward his flat with the best defenses possible. It would cost him, several hundred galleons in fact, but what was the whole point of money if you weren't alive to enjoy it? After paying he was assured that at exactly three o'clock in the afternoon, two curse breakers would be at his house to set up the wards.

Leaving Gringotts and stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron into the busy streets of muggle London, Harry decided to explore. He discovered a gym several blocks from the Leaky Cauldron that offered lesson in jujitsu, kick boxing and boxing. He stepped inside, looked at all the high tech equipment and talked to the muscular guy behind the desk. He left with a promise to return the next day, once he had everything set in order.

Only a block from his flat there was a little cafe that people seemed to be passing over in favor of the larger restaurants and the fast food chains. Harry wasn't much for crowds so he decided to stop in for lunch. A few people sat here or there but most of the tables were empty. Harry hoped it wasn't because the food was terrible.

One of the waitresses, a middle-aged woman, waved at him to sit down at any table he wanted. He picked one near the back, sitting so he could see the entire café and not worry about anyone sneaking up on him. He was Harry Potter and he was vulnerable in a muggle café. He didn't want to be completely stupid.

A much younger waitress, probably only a year or two older than him, approached his table. She was a few inches shorter then Harry, had curly brown hair, hazel eyes and a pretty smile.

"Hi! My name is Brandy and I'll be your waitress today. Here is your menu. Would you like to order your drink now?"

Harry took the menu and smiled at her nervousness. "Hello Brandy, my name is Harry. And I don't need a menu."

He handed the menu back to her as she stared at him in surprise. "You don't?"

"Nope, because you're going to pick what I'm eating."

"I am?" Harry nodded his head. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him uncertainly. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"No allergies."

"Is there any type of food you hate eating?"

Harry thought about it for a second. "Hummus."

She let out a little chuckle. "You don't have to worry about getting that here."

"Well that's good then."

"I guess I'll get you…"

Harry held up his hand, stopping her from telling him what she was going to order for him. "I'd like to be surprised. Just put the order in and bring it out."

She bit her bottom lip again. "What if you don't like it?"

Harry laughed. "Then I'll pay you to throw it out and I'll order something else."

"And you're sure about this?"

"I'm so sure I could get a PhD in sureness."

Brandy shook her head as she walked away, looking back at him over her shoulder. Harry smiled as he saw her looking, making her blush.

* * *

Harry whistled to himself as he made his way down the hallway to his flat. He felt a little guilty flirting with the waitress and wondered what Hermione would say if she knew he had done it. Then he saw who was sitting against the door to his flat and he felt even guiltier.

"Hermione, how did you know where I was living now?" Harry asked as he approached her.

"Harry, please."

She didn't have to say any more because Harry knew exactly what she meant. She found out because she was Hermione. She stood up as he came to a stop in front of her. He leaned in to give her a kiss which she returned with a little hesitation. he gave her a strange look but she just shook her head. She had been acting weird since the incident in the forest and he tried to ask her about it but she always seemed to change the topic. He supposed she would talk about it when she was ready.

"Let me show you the new place."

Harry took out his key and open up the door, the magic on the key putting all the active wards on the front door into a brief period of hiatus, which would activate again when the door was closed. He showed her around the apartment, indicating that he was going to be replacing pretty much everything in the apartment.

Hermione held up a Grateful Dead plate and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Your dad was a Dead fan?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. Didn't think he knew much about muggle music but Sirius told me they used to party in the muggle world so it makes sense that they'd know some music,"

Harry's watch beeped, causing Harry to glance down at in surprise. 2:50 flashed back at him, giving him ten minutes until the curse breakers got there.

"Are you expecting someone?" Hermione asked.

"I got some ward builders coming over to ward the flat. They should be here in about ten minutes."

Hermione's face lit up. "I always wanted to see ward builders work!"

"Well, I guess here is your oppurtunity. I'll tell you what, I'll feel a lot safer once these wards are up."

"It was a little foolish leaving the protection of the Dursleys. they may have been terrible human beings but at least you knew no one could get you there."

There was a polite knocking at the door. Harry peeked through the peep hole and saw a familiar shade of red and a female he had never seen before.

"Harry?" Bill asked in surprise when Harry opened the door. "When Gringotts said it was a high-profile client, I didn't think they meant you. Hello Hermione."

"How are you Bill?" Hermione asked.

"Good," Bill responded.

Harry looked at Bill in slight confusion. "Hey Bill. I thought you were a curse breaker, not a ward builder."

"I am but I do know a few things about ward building too. I know a lot about setting up Ancient Egyptian, Babylonian and Greek wards, which many people don't know here in England. I guess Gringotts figured with who is probably to attack you, something more complicated to take down would be better than standard wards of pure power."

Harry nodded his head in agreement before remembering his manners. "Please come inside."

He stepped back and let the two Gringotts employees into his flat. They both looked around, probably sizing the place up and trying to find the best places to layer the wards. The female handed him a scroll and asked him to look over it.

"Standard warding contract to be signed by the warders and the wardee. You state that you paid the fees agreed upon and that you will allow the warders to do their job on your premises. The warders agree that they will perform their duty to the best of their abilities without knowingly and purposely leaving a weak spot in the wards or messing up a ward scheme. Warders also agree to a term of silence when it comes to where the wardee lives, the ward scheme they set up and where the runes and stones that anchor the wards are placed."

Harry half-listened to the woman as he read over the contract. Everything was as she said it was. Nodding his head, he accepted the quill handed to him. He quickly signed the contract, wincing as his signature cut into the back of his hand, signifying the quill as a blood quill. Bill and the woman, who he quickly learned was named Serena and Gringotts best warder, signed the contract as well.

Hermione asn't the only one who wanted to see wards put up. Harry was curious about setting up wards as well. They followed Bill and Serena as they set up the wards. That quickly turned to just Bill as Serena seemed to be annoyed at their presence. They learned about the use of a controller stone and the runes carved into it, to regulate the wards. How power and support stones went hand in hand to keep the wards running at full capacity; amongst other things.

"There we go." Bill murmured, his voice tired after two hours of rune etching. "Nothing that will kill but anyone who tries breaking into here without fully taking care of the wards will suffer some nasty injuries."

Serena stepped forward and handed Harry the whittled bone of a dragon. He could easily make out the runes carved into it, due to the dark red blood that had been sucked into the rune carvings. It was Harry's blood and was necessary to make him master of the wards. The control stone, which was an emerald littered in runes, was the same way.

"Only those who you invite in can enter these wards. You must give them express permission to enter, otherwise the wards will activate. If you are going to have someone come here a lot and don't feel like having to give them permission every time, you can add them to the wards by getting a drop of their blood on this master stone."

Harry accepted the stone. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Mr. Potter."

"No problem Harry."

Harry walked them to the door. "Tell Ron to send me an owl," Harry told Bill.

"Sure thing. Do you want me to not tell mom where you're living? She might rush here to drag you to the Burrow if she finds out you're living by yourself in London."

Harry shook his head. "You can tell her. You did the ward scheme so it should be safe in here."

Serena was standing in the hallway, tapping her foot impatiently. Bill glanced at her before leaning in close to Harry.

"I enchanted the window to be an escape route. When the wards are breached, the window will let you and anyone keyed to your wards or invited in here by you, to pass right through. Others will have to break through the other enchantments on it in order to follow. Serena doesn't know. Just because she can't tell people the ward scheme, doesn't mean she can't tell them to keep guards by the window."

Harry nodded at Bill's words, glancing quickly at Serena who stared at the two of them with some suspicion. He wondered if Bill was just being cautious or if the oldest Weasley child didn't trust Serena. "Thanks Bill."

With that the two ward builders were gone. Harry held up the master stone to Hermione. "Let's add you to the wards now."

Harry took Hermione's hand and gently prodded her ring finger with his wand. She flinched a little as her skin was pricked and blood swelled on her fingertip. Hermione pressed her bloody finger to the dragonbone and watched as her blood was soaked in by the master stone.

Harry smiled. "There we go. Now you can come and go as you please."

Hermione returned his smile with a small one of her own. "My parents are going to be taking me to Canada in a few days. That's one of the reasons I came over here."

Harry nodded his head. Hermione's parents always took her on vacation in the summer. He didn't expect this one to be any different. "Can you spend the night? Will your parents mind?"

She bit her lip as she looked at him, noticing the desire in his eyes. "I'm sure I can. I'll just have to let them know."

"That's great! I'd offer to cook but there is no food in here. We can go out to eat, on a real date. We didn't get many of them while at Hogwarts." Harry had a huge smile on his face; one that he couldn't get rid of if he tried. It felt great being away from the Dursleys and being able to do his on thing.

He still had some things he had to do. Visit the Ministry to set up a floo connection, although it would only be for floo-calls. He also wanted to replace all the out of date stuff with more up to date appliances and furniture. The living room was also big enough that he wanted to set up an area to practice spell work and dueling. The Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts had spoiled him with all the space it had given him.

It was a little after five in the evening. Most Ministry workers left at five, after their eight-hour shifts. He would have to wait for tomorrow to get his floo hooked up. However, muggle stores didn't close for another few hours. That gave him plenty of time to go out and get new appliances, dishware and furniture. He had to remember to ask Sirius and Remus about the Grateful Dead stuff.

However, none of that mattered right now. He was going to spend some time with his girlfriend. When she left, then he'd take care of everything else.


	2. First Order Recruits

Chapter 2 First Order Recruits

It had been four days since Hermione had spent the night, leaving early the next morning. Harry had purchased up-to-date furnishing, dishware and appliances for the flat, including a new television. He had set up an area for target practice off in a corner, to practice both his accuracy and spell casting speed. The one thing that irked Harry most about his dueling was how slow he was in his spellcasting. He was actually in the bottom half of his year and if he wanted to have any hope of being Voldemort, he needed to be a lot better.

He had gone to the Ministry and set up a floo connection so he could make floo calls, although he didn't see Dumbledore. He had floo called Sirius and Remus that day to let them both know he was ok. After an expensive trip to a grocery store to stock up his fridge and cupboards, he had spent a night pigging out on all the muggle junk food he wasn't allowed to have as a child and watching as many movies as he could. The last thing he did was get a membership to the local gym. The three fighting classes; boxing, kick boxing and jujitsu, would be starting soon and he was debating which ones to sign up for.

Sirius had turned himself in after Dumbledore officially took the role of Minister. Two days later he was declared innocent, given a lot of money in compensation and offered a job as a Senior Hit-Wizard. The goblins pushed through Harry's emancipation papers, and he was approved the same day. So far things seemed to be going smoothly for Harry. Which may have been the first time he was ever able to say that.

Several Daily Prophets sat on the counter. He had started his subscription again with Fudge gone, since the paper had stopped slandering him and had issued a public apology for spreading so many lies about him.

'Dumbledore Inaugurated! Black Turns Himself In At Inauguration Ceremony!'

'Amos Diggory Made Undersecretary.'

'Sirius Black Declared Innocent! Peter Pettigrew Is Alive!'

'Remus Lupin, Known Werewolf, Made Assistant Head of Department of Magical Creatures!"

'Black Reinstated as Hit-Wizard.'

'Hit-Wizard Recruitment Increased!'

'Grades Required For Auror Training Reduced!'

Those were just several of the headlines that jumped out at him. Dumbledore was making so many new changes that the Prophet seemed to be having a hard time choosing which story would be front page material. Instead they just cut the front page in half, sometimes thirds, with details continuing on later pages.

The paper he had gotten today, which he read as he sat down and ate breakfast, talked of two important things. The first was the changes being made in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The first of the changes was the re-naming of the MLE Squad into Auxiliaries. They still performed the same task, just under a different name; with the nickname 'Ox' being given to their members. The second of the changes was the creation of the Ministry of Magic Investigative Services, called mommies (MoMIS) by disgruntled Ministry workers. The MMIS was created to look into any funny business involving Ministry workers. If an Auror was thought to be too abusive when questioning suspects, MMIS looked into it. If a Department head was thought corrupt, MMIS looked into it.

Along with those two changes was the fact that the fourth floor, where the offices of each of the separate divisions of the larger department sat, was considered too small to house all of them. The Auxiliaries, were given control of most of the floor, sharing it with the Improper Use of Magic office, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, the Wizengamot Administration Services and the Ministry of Magic Investigative Services. The Hit-Wizards and Aurors were given new headquarters.

The Hit-Wizards were moved to two new buildings. One was located in Diagon Alley, down a side alley named Eagle Street. The other was located in the countryside of Wales, several miles from Cardiff. The Diagon Alley one was the main building, designated Alpha, and could house up to sixty-five Hit-Wizards on duty. The other one was the secondary building, designated Bravo, and where the training of new recruits took place. It could house up to twenty Hit Wizards and fifteen recruits. Each one contained barracks, equipment store rooms, offices, training grounds, prison cells, a mess hall, an infirmary and an R&R room.

With Hogsmeade being rebuilt, it was decided that a few new additions would be added to the town and new regulations needed to be enforced. The Mayor of the village had agreed to allow Auror Headquarters to be built on the outskirts of the town, north of the railroad tracks. The Auror Headquarters would be equipped with offices, a mess hall, training grounds, barracks, several cells for prisoners, equipment stockrooms, potion labs, forensic labs, evidence lockers, an infirmary and an R&R room. The building was heavily warded and was built with defenses that could be activated at a moment's notice. It could house up to one hundred Aurors at one time, though there was only forty-nine right now.

The second important thing involved the changes being made at Hogsmeade, and not just the fact that Auror Headquarters would be located there. All public buildings were restricted to allow only floo-calls and outgoing floo travel. All private floos were to be password and magical signature protected to prevent anyone unwanted from using them. A group of twenty Auxiliaries would patrol the town at all times. A village militia, at the moment only containing fourteen of the villages two hundred and fifty-three adult population, was being trained by Auxiliaries every Sunday and Wednesday night. Anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards had not only been erected over the town, but in a two mile radius in all directions. A public floo, portkey and apparition center had been set up on the outskirts, the only place you could arrive within the wards, and would be guarded by eight Auxiliaries.

Other wards, such as those that kept out dementors, vampires, giants and transformed werewolves, had also been erected. A small hospital, about a tenth of the size of St. Mungo's, was being built near the dueling arena. Along with all the old houses and businesses being rebuilt, fifty new houses were going to be added to the residential area, half of the deeds already purchased by families thinking a heavily warded Hogsmeade with Auror Headquarters right there being safer than their current locations.

With Hogsmeade being located so close to Hogwarts it was viewed as a prime target for Voldemort and with Dumbledore no longer at the school, it seemed even more tempting a target. Rumors were running that Dumbledore was in talks with the centaur herd to patrol the Forbidden Forest along the boundaries of the village and school. Though no one had any idea what Dumbledore could offer the centaurs to consider such a thing.

He put the paper down as he heard a knock at his door. Grabbing his wand, which sat next to his breakfast plate, he cautiously approached it. Looking through the peephole he could see Ron and Mrs. Weasley standing on his doormat. Ron had sent him a letter because after Mrs. Weasley found out he was living on his own; she had wanted to talk to him. He had sent Ron a letter telling him the address of his apartment.

Harry swung open the door, his wand aimed at the two in front of him. Both frowned at the wand pointed at them. Harry wasn't taking any chances.

"Ron, after we found out Snape was refereeing my match against Hufflepuff in my first year, and Hermione suggested I pretend to break my leg so I couldn't play, what did you suggest?"

Ron scrunched up his face for a second before a grin made its way onto his face. "I suggested you really break your leg."

Harry nodded his head with a grin, lowering his wand. He supposed he should have asked Mrs. Weasley something too but he figured Ron wasn't stupid enough to get duped by someone not his own mom.

"Would you like to come in?" Harry asked, stepping back from the door.

Ron went to walk in but Mrs. Weasley's hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Bill said to make sure you properly invite us in. Is that enough?"

Harry frowned, having never dealt with that before. He had moved all the furniture and appliances in himself with some shrinking charms, and Hermione had already been in the apartment when the wards were added. "I'm not sure. I never really thought about it when they told me I had to properly invite people in. I'd like to invite Ron Weasley and Mrs. Weasley to enter my flat."

This time Mrs. Weasley let Ron step into the flat, following right behind her son when nothing happened. They both looked around the flat, Ron with appreciation and Mrs. Weasley with disapproval.

"I'd offer you breakfast, but I'm just about done with mine. Unless you'd like me to make you something?"

"It's alright Harry dear. We already ate."

Harry could tell Mrs. Weasley wanted to say something, probably about him living on his own. Mrs. Weasley had good intentions but she was way too smothering.

"I'm emancipated now."

The dam was broken. "Emancipation doesn't mean anything! That Sirius and Remus would let you be so irresponsible like this! Putting your life in danger by living on your own; in London no less!"

Ron took a step back. He was use to his mom in this kind of state. Harry's best bet was to curl up in a ball and play dead. That's what most of the Weasley children did. The Boy-Who-Lived could try pulling a Bill, the only Weasley child known to win in an argument against their mom when she was like this, by standing up to her but it would be tricky; she could smell fear.

"Sirius and Remus are against it as well. However, they realize the fact that I need my independence, especially if I'm going to take a more active role in this war."

Mrs. Weasley put her hands on Harry's shoulders. "A more active role? You're a teenager! Let the adults handle this. You should be worrying about homework and girls."

"Mrs. Weasley I have to kill Voldemort."

"Don't say such things! Killing at your age..."

"It was prophesized."

That shut Mrs. Weasley up. She stared at Harry hopelessly. Ron blinked in surprise. He had never heard this before. When did Harry find out? Why hadn't he told his best friend?

"Prophecies are vague things," Mrs. Weasley stuttered.

Harry shook his head. "I saw the Oracle of Delphi. She told me it had to be me."

Mrs. Weasley brought a hand to her mouth as she stared at Harry. She reached out and pulled Harry into a hug, a small sob escaping her lips. Harry looked at Ron in bewilderment and all Ron could do was shrug back hopelessly. Harry hesitantly returned the hug, patting Mrs. Weasley on the back.

"Everything bad seems to happen to you," Mrs. Weasley stated with a sob.

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley, honestly. I'm use to it and better me than someone else."

Mrs. Weasley pulled back and seemed to look at Harry in a new light. "Still living on your own..."

Harry glanced over at Ron. "Ron could live with me."

Ron's face lit up at the thought while Mrs. Weasley didn't look so thrilled. Harry figured having someone his own age living with him, someone who wouldn't feel it there need to be an adult figure, would be fun. Ron was his best friend. Living with Ron in London for the summer sounded like a pretty good time.

"Please mom?"

"I don't know Ron. You're only sixteen and with the war picking up again, I don't know if it will be safe."

"I have anti-scrying and trace-negating enchantments on me. Plus there are owl-repelling wards over the place, unless the letter is sent by someone I approved of. Unless they stumble upon me its pretty much impossible for Death Eaters to track me down," Harry explained.

"Bill set these wards up himself mom, just like the new wards around the Burrow. Plus another ward builder set up wards as well. It won't be any safer there then it is here. In fact, it might be a little safer here then the Burrow. Besides, I'll be with Harry and he's as good as most Hit-Wizards in a fight." Ron gave his mom his best puppy-eyes.

"We could even get a third roommate, if you'd feel safer if we had one more person," Harry added. "I can see what Neville is up to."

"Plus the Ministry is so close by. I mean the new Hit-Wizards headquarters will only be blocks away!" Ron mentioned

"I came in second in the Junior European Dueling Tournament," Harry pointed out.

"Bloody good fighter I tell you mom."

Mrs. Weasley looked back and forth between the two hopeful faces as each one uttered statement after statement trying to sway her opinion. It would do Harry some good to have someone else around, since Merlin knew the boy could probably use the comfort of having someone who cared about him around. He was still to self-reliant, not realizing that there were dozens of people who would willingly help him. He always felt the need to go off and do things on his own; due to his horrible upbringing she was sure. Though, it seemed he was starting to understand the idea of asking for help.

While she was against having Ron away from the house, especially in such dangerous times, having someone else with Harry would give her more comfort. Not to mention, judging from the dueling tournament, Harry really was a great fighter. Much better then Arthur was, though her husband was no slouch, and she herself was no fighter. With the twins moving out, that left only Ginny of her other children in the house. Harry would probably be able to protect Ron better than his own parents could; though it upset her to admit so.

"As long as you promise to floo call me every day Ronald, and don't go gallivanting off in muggle London all the time, you can spend the summer here with Harry."

"Thanks mom!" Ron grabbed his mother in a hug.

"Let's go home so you can pack up your things and then I'll drop you off."

"Hold on a second," Harry cried, racing from the room. He ran up to his bedroom, grabbed the master ward stone and came storming back down. He held out the piece of bone to both of the Weasleys.

"Just add a drop of blood and your both keyed into the wards. This way you can stop off if you ever feel like checking in on us."

With a prod of her wand, Mrs. Weasley gave herself a tiny cut on her finger, blood rising to the surface. She wiped her finger on the stone, which flashed white for a second before the blood appeared to be sucked into the master stone. Ron held out his finger, not knowing how to perform such a small cut, and repeated the process.

It was a little over an hour that Harry was by himself, waiting for the return of Ron. When they returned Ron carried his trunk with him, along with his school bag hung over his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley carried several trays of food.

"These are leftovers from last night, as well as whatever I could whip up in an hour. If you boys need any more food, don't hesitate to ask for it."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry murmured, staring at all the food. They were going to feast tonight.

"Remember to be safe! "

Ron rolled his eyes, probably having heard such a statement countless times from his mum since they left to get his things.

"Don't worry mom. We'll be careful, I promise."

As soon as Mrs. Weasley left, Ron turned toward Harry with a grin on his face. "So what does this summer have in store for us? Daring adventures? Death defying duels? Damsels in distress? Harry, please tell me there will be damsels in distress."

Harry snorted. Ron hadn't had a girlfriend last year but Harry had seen him snogging Lavender Brown during a bunch of the parties in the Gryffindor common room. When asked about it, Ron had gotten a dreamy smile and said that, "if they all kiss like Lavender maybe girls aren't all that bad you know?" Harry had assured Ron that a lot of girls kissed like Lavender, having the personal experience himself.

"Let's get you settled in first." Harry indicated the hallway. "There are two bedrooms down here. Pick which one you want."

Ron looked into both rooms, similar in layout and size, just different in color scheme. He decided to go with the room Sirius had used, the one with the bolder looking colors. Ron was a lot like Sirius, if a tamer version. Harry didn't think anyone could be as wild as Sirius Black.

Harry helped Ron put away some clothes and put up his obnoxiously orange Chudley Cannon posters. They talked about non-important things like the Quidditch standings and the fact that the Puddlemere United keeper had stated he would be retiring after this year, giving Oliver Wood the role of starter next season. It was obvious Ron wanted to talk about what to expect from the summer, but was waiting for Harry to broach the subject.

"I've joined a gym." Ron shot Harry a questioning look. "It's a muggle place filled with the equipment we used to work out last year in the Room of Requirement. Except they have a lot more machines, some we didn't even use in the Room."

"I was worried I wouldn't be able to do enough to keep in shape while at the Burrow," Ron stated. "I've been doing running and stuff but it feels weird not using all those weights and other things."

"Trust me, this place has everything. They even offer some fighting classes I'm probably going to sign up for. Want me to bring you, to get a membership?"

"Yeah, what are the fighting classes?"

As Harry led Ron to the gym he had joined, he told him about the three fighting styles. How boxing only used fist in its fighting style. How kickboxing, Japanese kickboxing to be more specific for the class being taught, used fist, elbow, feet and knees to strike an opponent. How jujutsu relied more on throwing, joint-locking and strangling to subdue opponents, since it was created to take down a heavily armed and armored opponent when lacking in weapons.

Harry gave Ron the money to pay for the membership and the fighting classes. It was an awkward moment between the two, when Harry slipped Ron the money but after a silent conversation, Ron accepted the money. Ron signed up for boxing and kick boxing, while Harry signed up for kickboxing and jujutsu. Boxing was to be held Monday and Thursday nights. Kickboxing was to be held Sunday and Wednesday nights. Jujutsu was to be held Tuesday and Friday nights.

"I appreciate the money and everything Harry, but I feel uncomfortable accepting all this money from you."

Harry nodded his head, knowing how much Ron hated being poor and how he hated accepting what he called charity from others even more. "You could get a job you know. Work a few hours a week for spending money. If not the magical world, then definitely the muggle world."

Ron scratched his chin as he thought about it. "I told my mom I wouldn't go gallivanting off in the muggle world, so probably the magical one. Though to be fair I've already signed up for a membership at a muggle gym so I think I've already broken my word."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he led Ron to the little café he had visited a few days ago. He led his friend to the table he sat at last time, noticing that Brandy was working again. He waited for her to hand them a menu, Harry accepting it this time and take their order for drinks, Harry having to order for Ron; "What's pumpkin juice?"

Once Brandy walked away to put their orders through, Harry turned toward Ron and rolled his eyes. "You really are clueless about the muggle world huh?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders in return. "How am I supposed to know what a Pepsi is? Strange name if you ask me."

Harry wanted to point out the wizarding world had much stranger names but decided not to comment. He had to fill Ron in on what he would be up to this summer. He would be doing things that might leave Ron on his own for a day or two, and had conveniently forgot to mention it when Mrs. Weasley was around.

"I thought I'd let you know, I'll be gone a few times during vacation. Moody wants me to recruit members for the Order, since I'd know a lot of recent Hogwarts graduates. Not to mention, I think he wants to use my image as the Boy-Who-Lived to convince people."

"Are you a member?" Ron asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he looked over his menu.

"Moody said I am but I think it is more to placate me to get me to recruit members. He said I'm his eyes and ears in Hogwarts, which means he probably wants me to keep an eye on future Death Eaters, maybe let him know which ones will be joining Voldemort when out of school. Doubt I'll go to meetings or participate in operations."

Their drinks were handed to them and they each placed their order, Harry flirting a little with Brandy. Ron noticed the playfulness in Harry's voice, and raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Harry gave him a look and a shrug of his shoulders.

"So do you have a list of who you're going to recruit?"

"I got about two dozen names. Some of them are out of the country though."

"Anyone I know?"

Harry looked around carefully. An elderly couple was sitting off in the corner opposite them. Brandy and the older waitress were talking at the register. Still, that didn't mean they were being overheard. Harry discreetly drew his wand and cast a simple privacy ward.

"Well I can't recruit Ministry members and I've heard Jeff Summerby and Alicia Spinnet have both applied for Hit Wizard training so I can't ask them. I'm going to ask Angelina sometime soon. She has a Quidditch tryout in three days; I think the Harpies, Bats and Cannons will all have representatives there. At least that's what Fred and George told me. I'm going to wait until after the tryout to ask her, so as not to distract her. I'm going to ask Oliver tomorrow, after his Puddlemere practice. Lee Jordan got an internship at a wireless station; I think he wants to host his own show. I'm gonna have the twins set up a meeting with him. You remember Patricia Stimpson and Andrew Kirke?"

Ron's face scrunched up for a second. "Didn't they just graduate? Gryffindors right? Stimpson was president of the Charms Club right?"

"Yeah that's her. She helped me with my Charm work during the tournament at Flitwick's suggestion. She has a pretty fast wand too. And Kirke use to play pickup games with us, as a beater. He's a pretty good duelist; I think top 10 of his class. I don't think you'd know the rest."

"That's it?" Ron asked. "I'd thought you'd be asking more of the former Gryffindors."

"Moody wants fighters. I trained Angelina and Lee. Kirke and Stimpson are both talented. Wood fought in the junior dueling tournament his sixth and seventh years. Half of the Gryffindors aren't really fighters, as Parvati and Lavender can attest to, and the ones that are have recently joined the Ministry as Aurors, Hit Wizards and Auxiliaries, especially since the war is starting up again and the requirements to start training have been lessened."

Harry noticed Brandy coming with their food and quickly dispelled the privacy ward over them. She placed their food on the table in front of them and left with a smile. As they ate they made small talk about things they could do this summer, to keep themselves entertained. Harry suggested going to the movies or maybe bowling. Being sixteen years old meant they were in that in between age of doing things. Ron wanted to try the muggle clubs he had heard Bill and Charlie talk about. Harry told him they were only for people of age, which they were two years away from being.

"Can't we just get the goblins to get us stuff to say we're of age?" Ron asked.

"I don't think the goblins can legally falsify a license like that. Although there are muggles who can make us fake ids, if we really want one."

Ron nodded his head and took a large bite of his burger. "I think we should. Bill and Charlie use to rave about them when I was younger. Sounds like it would be fun."

"I'll warn you, there is dancing at these clubs but its different then what we saw during the Yule ball," Harry pointed out.

Ron made a face at the thought of dancing, even if he was wondering exactly what type of dancing Harry was referring to. They finished eating, Harry throwing money on the table, before leaving. When they got back to the flat, Harry decided to see what Neville was up to.

"Longbottom Manor!"

Harry stuck his head in the fire as it turned green. His head appeared in the fireplace of a very formal looking lounge. Everything in the room looked very expensive and decorative and Harry wasn't sure if people were actually meant to sit on the couches. A house-elf wearing a tea cozy popped into the room.

"Can I be helping you sirs?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with Neville, is he around?"

"Who is asking sirs?"

"Harry Potter."

The house-elf squeaked, his eyes widening as he gazed upon Harry. With a snap of his fingers the house-elf vanished from the room, leaving Harry frowning. He wondered if the house-elf was getting Neville, getting an autograph book or having a heart attack.

It was a few minutes later that Neville entered the room, a look of amusement on his face. "Apparently my house-elf is honored to have the great Harry Potter's head appear in his family's fireplace."

"The honor is all mine, I can assure you," Harry answered, grinning.

"How's your summer been so far Harry? Good I hope."

"Excellent actually. It's one of the reasons I'm here. I'm living in a flat in London. Ron just moved in as my second roommate and I was wondering if you wanted to join us? I have an extra bedroom."

Neville looked to be mulling it over. "I'll have to ask Gran. She might even want to speak with you," Neville warned.

"I've faced Voldemort, I'm sure I can handle your grandmother."

"Don't be so sure of that Mr. Potter," a stern voiced sounded.

Neville turned quickly in surprise as an old and tall woman entered the lounge. She looked to be in her late forties, which in the wizarding world indicated she was probably around eighty. She wore the green dress Harry had seen on the Snape-boggart in their third year. She was rather bony but carried herself in a way that indicated power and a deep pride.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well Mr. Potter. I have heard a lot about you from Neville. He looks up to you."

Although Neville was turned from him, Harry could see the redness on the teen's neck, indicating his embarrassment. "Neville is a very capable wizard in his own right Mrs. Longbottom. You should have seen him in the Forbidden Forest. The way he charged a Death Eater who had just injured his friend, it was very brave."

Augusta smiled fondly at her grandson. "I always worried he would be too weak to stand up for himself and his beliefs but I see now that it was never about him being weak, it was about him not believing in himself, which I am sad to say I didn't help. I'd like to thank you Mr. Potter, for helping Neville become confident in himself and to shake any self-doubt I had caused."

"I just gave him a shove, he did the rest." Harry paused, realizing it was probably uncomfortable for Neville to be talked about like he wasn't even in the room. "I just popped in to see if Neville could spend the summer with me at my flat in London. Ron Weasley is here as well. It has been warded by the best Gringotts has to offer, so it is very safe."

"I would love to go Gran," Neville chimed in.

"Neville told me all about the training last year, would you be continuing it?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, looking at Harry critically.

"Well I won't be getting private lessons again so we'll be learning as we go, but yes I do plan on continuing the training."

"Neville has told me he wishes to be a Hit-Wizard, not exactly like his parents, but still a job to be proud of. This training will definitely give him a boost in that regard and I want him to achieve his dreams. Besides, maybe it is time he spends a summer having fun instead of spending it with his stuffy, old grandmother."

"Thanks Gran!" Neville cried, as he stepped forward and hugged his grandmother. For the first time Harry noticed that Neville, who was about the same height as his tall grandmother, had hit a growth spurt over the past year.

"The fireplace is too small for floo travel, so how about Ron and I meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours?"

Neville nodded his head enthusiastically. "That sounds great Harry."

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Longbottom."

"Stop by any time you need help Mr. Potter. The Longbottoms and Potters have been allies since your grandfather saved my husband's life during the war against Grindelwald. Whenever you need assistance, I will try to provide it."

"Thank you ma'am," Harry stated before pulling his head from the fireplace.

When he turned from the fireplace, he saw that Ron was standing in front of the television and prodding it with his wand. Harry walked over to the coffee table where the remote sat and grabbed the piece of plastic. He pressed the power button, causing the telly to turn on. Ron jumped back from the box as an image appeared and sound started playing, a curse half-way out his mouth before he heard Harry laughing behind him.

"Merlin mate! Don't scare a bloke like that! Is this that fellyvision thing dad talks about?" Ron indicated the television.

"It's called a television Ron."

"Television," Ron murmured, prodding the tv one more time with his wand.

Harry shook his head at his pureblood friend. "We're meeting Neville at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours. I think I want to try to recruit a new Order member tonight. He should be at Gringotts so if you guys are willing, we'll stop off there before coming back here. I think Neville would want to join the gym too, so we'll stop off there on the way back."

"Sounds good to me."

They watched television while they waited to meet up with Neville. Ron was fascinated by many of the different shows Harry flicked through, to show Ron what muggles had come up with. However, he was especially interested in the Discovery Channel and its show on predators of the world. Harry knew Ron was ready to take the potion to see if he could be an animagus, and Harry felt guilty for having forgotten about it. The redhead was probably thinking of all the cool animals he could potentially turn into. He told himself he would pick up the potion at the apothecary when they passed by it on the way to Gringotts.

Neville was sitting at the bar, drinking a butterbeer when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He patted his side pocket, indicating his trunk. Harry nodded his head, and told the teen his plan to visit Gringotts quick.

Harry stopped off at the apothecary quickly, dropping several galleons on the expensive potion to see if Ron could be an animagus. While they waited outside, Ron told Neville all about the gym and fighting classes he and Harry had signed up for. Neville was interested in signing the gym, like Harry guessed he would be.

"Just wish we had more room to practice dueling," Harry muttered, thinking about all the duels, including group duels, they had fought in the Room of Requirement.

"Why don't you rent out one of the dueling chambers at the Gryffindor Arena?" Neville asked.

Ron smacked himself in the forehead as if reprimanding himself for something. Harry looked between the two in confusion.

"Gryffindor Arena?"

"I can't believe I forgot about that," Ron exclaimed, shaking his head. "The Gryffindor Arena is a dueling arena here in Diagon Alley. It has several practice chambers in it, which can be rented out. You just have to sign contracts agreeing not to use anything on its list of banned spells."

"I've never seen such a place."

"Of course you won't if you only stay on the main road Harry. There are several side roads here in Diagon Alley. A few of them are filled with dozens of townhouses and a few of them have more shops and businesses. Gryffindor Arena is located on Eagle Street. The new Hit Wizard Headquarters was actually built next to Gryffindor Arena," Neville explained.

Harry absorbed the information, once again reminded of his general ignorance of the wizarding world. "Do you guys mind if we stop off on the way back? I want to check the place out."

"No problem," Neville replied for the both of them.

"You do know Bill and Fleur are already in the Order right?" Ron asked as they walked up the steps to Gringotts.

"Order?" Neville asked, curiously.

"I know Ron; I'm not here for them. We'll tell you about it when we get back to the flat Neville."

Harry approached an empty line and stopped in front of the goblin. The shorter creature stared at him with beady eyes, waiting for Harry to speak.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Michael Patterson please."

The goblin stared at him for a second before pointing toward a hallway. "Fifth door on the right."

"Thank you," Harry stated, bowing slightly before walking off.

"Michael Patterson? Why does that name sound familiar?" Ron asked as he and Neville trailed behind Harry.

Harry looked over his shoulder. "He was Bill's apprentice for two years."

"Oh yeah, that's right. He was with Bill when we visited him the summer after second year."

Harry knocked on the door that read 'Michael Patterson' with the title 'Curse Breaker' written underneath it. A muffled "come in" had him turning the door knob and pushing open the door.

Michael's office was filled with various pictures of a people, probably friends and family. Several shelves were filled with dozens of books, as well as cool looking trinkets and various souvenirs from Egyptian tombs and Babylonian catacombs. Michael sat behind his desk, his legs propped up on his desk.

"Harry! Good to see you mate!" Michael dropped his feet from his desk and rose to shake Harry's hand.

"Michael, it's great to see you too man. I don't know if you remember Ron, Bill's youngest brother," Harry nodded to Ron, "and this is Neville Longbottom," Harry nodded at Neville.

"Of course I remember Ron. And it's nice to meet you Neville. Please, sit down."

Michael waved his hand at the two chairs in front of his desk. Harry waved his wand and conjured a third chair, similar looking to the other two.

"How have you been since the tournament?" Harry asked.

"Good. Mostly been stuck here at Gringotts though. They're nervous about this whole war thing and are trying to keep all hands on deck, in case things start going down. I've been itching to get out of here and explore some tombs somewhere."

Harry nodded sympathetically at that statement, knowing the feeling of being cooped up and how much he hated it. "I wish I could say this is a friendly visit but I didn't stop off to catch up."

"I should have known it wasn't my good looks that brought you here."

Harry grinned at Michael's comment. "No, although they did greatly sway me. As you know Voldemort is back."

Michael snorted. "Kind of hard not to know mate."

"True. Anyway, it isn't just the Ministry that is fighting Voldemort. There are others who fight him; a group. This group is looking for others who are willing to stand up to the Death Eaters, who will take action when no one else will. With the Ministry pulling their heads out of their asses, this group has lost half of its members and is looking for new recruits."

Michael had an unreadable look on his face as he rubbed his chin. Harry waited with bated breath, hoping his friend would accept the offer. Harry wanted to tell him that Bill and Fleur were members, knowing that his friendship with two of the members would sway Michael's opinion but he didn't want to give away members names, especially if Michael turned down the offer.

"What does this group do exactly?" Michael asked, after almost two minutes of silence.

"They watch Death Eater movements, try to gather information and when necessary assist in battles against the Death Eaters."

There was another long moment of silence as Harry watched Michael anxiously.

"I do want to help in this war. I was thinking of quitting this job and joining the Hit-Wizards but too be honest I love curse breaking too much. This seems like the perfect opportunity to do what I love and assist like I wanted."

Harry gave a sigh in relief and withdrew one of the envelopes Moody had given him at King's Cross five days ago. He handed it to Michael, who opened it cautiously. He first pulled out the pendant inside, staring at the red and gold phoenix pendant hanging from a small gold chain. He set the pendant on the desk and pulled out the contract, which he read over carefully. With a shrug of his shoulders, he signed the contract. A soft red glow enveloped Michael for a second before disappearing. Michael took out the last thing in the envelope, a parchment with directions written on it.

Harry reached over and grabbed the contract, folding it up and putting it in his robe pocket. He had read the contract several times; after all he did sign one himself. It swore the signer to secrecy on anything having to do with the Order, including its members, the various locations having to do with it and its operations. "In case you're curious, both Bill and Fleur are in it."

Michael looked up, a hint of shock on his face. "Really? Well Bill I can see, what with his family's participation in the war so far but Fleur is a surprise. Although, I guess it really isn't that surprising after her little speech at dinner while we were in Finland."

"Yeah, they've been members for over a year now. When you feel the pendant heat up, just follow the directions to the Order's headquarters."

Harry stood up, indicating he was probably leaving. Ron and Neville followed his example, standing as well. Neither had said anything throughout the entire stay, not wanting to draw away from Harry's natural charisma and leadership. Michael stood and reached across his desk to shake Harry's hand.

"Thanks for giving me this opportunity to help out Harry."

"No thank you for having the courage to stand up and take a stand against the darkness that threatens our world, Michael. Many people are too afraid to do what you are doing."

"It's because of you Harry. You're my hero!" Michael fluttered his eyes at Harry, causing the teen to laugh.

"I'll see you around. And try to make sure Bill doesn't get strangled by anymore mummy children. I'm sure his mom won't appreciate it."

Michael slapped a salute. "Aye captain, that is if they send us out into the field again anytime soon. I swear I thought the goblins weren't such pansies when I signed up to be a Gringotts Curse Breaker."

* * *

The next day found Harry waiting in the stands for Puddlemere to finish their practice. Apparently Lee was doing a spot on the upcoming Quidditch season for the radio show he was interning on and would be visiting the training camps of each team that summer. The twins had convinced their former partner in crime to start with Puddlemere, where they knew Harry would be. Harry had sent a note to both of them, saying he wanted to meet them after the practice.

Yesterday, after leaving Gringotts with Michael's contract in hand, the three friends stopped off at Gryffindor Arena. Harry ended up renting the biggest dueling chamber they had for the rest of the summer, every Monday and Thursday. He planned on sending an invite to everyone he trained with last year, telling them if they wished to continue improving on their skills, he, Ron and Neville would be there and that they were welcome to join them.

However, the letters to the thirty-five people would have to wait, as he was on Order business. Lee was the first one to appear. He had shaven off his dreads since Harry saw him last on the train a week ago. While Lee always had an outrageous sense of fashion, at the moment he had on a more subdued look, probably due to his job.

"Wotcher Harry."

"What's going on Lee?"

"Not much. Fred and George told me you had something important to talk to me about."

Harry nodded his head. While Lee was friendly, the two of them weren't really friends. They were acquaintances who never seemed to hit it off like Harry and everyone else, or Lee and everyone else seemed to. It just seemed like there was something that was preventing the two usually friendly people from becoming friends.

"I'd rather wait for Oliver to get here, so I don't have to explain it twice."

Lee nodded his head and sat down next to Harry. They sat in silence for fifteen minutes before Oliver emerged from the locker room.

"Young Harry!" Oliver cried, approaching the two. "Good to see you again."

Harry rolled his eyes at Oliver. "I'm sixteen Oliver and I'm pretty sure I could kick your butt. Must you insist on the Young Harry?"

"Young Harry is much more violent then I remember," Oliver whispered loudly to Lee.

Harry knew that the older Gryffindor Quidditch team members had kept in contact with Oliver after he graduated, and it made sense that Lee would have too, being such a good friend of the Weasley twins. That probably explained why Oliver and Lee didn't share much of a greeting. They've probably seen each other multiple times throughout the two years since Oliver's graduation.

Harry spent a moment catching up with Oliver, trading Quidditch stories and the like. When Harry was younger he had kind of looked up to Oliver, who was popular, athletic and taught Harry a lot of things throughout the three years he captained the green-eyed seeker, and not all about Quidditch.

"So what is the good word sir? I'm sure you didn't ask to see the both of us to catch up with me," Oliver inquired after a good ten minutes of catching up.

"Right, sorry just got off track. Voldemort is back." They both flinched at the name. "While the Ministry under Dumbledore is actually competent, they aren't the only ones standing up to the Death Eaters. There are others who won't stand by as our world is threatened. This group is looking for members to join its rank, those who aren't part of the Ministry but won't sit by idly as their world is attacked. I was asked to help recruit members. To find those who I thought would want to take a stand and ask them to join."

Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise while Lee nodded as if it made sense. Lee had been attacked by Pucey and his goons back in December. He had been in the hospital wing for two weeks recovering from his injuries. It is what made him decide to join Harry and his friends in their training. If what the twins said were true, Lee was still pissed off at what happened to him and wanted to make the Death Eaters pay.

"I'm in," Lee stated, only taking a moment to think about it.

Oliver looked at Lee in surprise for a second before he rubbed the back of his head. "This involves fighting Death Eaters and everything doesn't it?"

"Yeah, amongst other things."

Oliver sighed. "I haven't dueled in two years. I guess I'll have to brush up on it huh?"

"So you'll join?" Harry asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Of course I'll join. I'm a Gryffindor aren't I?"

It was a rhetorical question so Harry didn't answer. He pulled out two of the Order recruitment envelopes and explained to the two former Gryffindors what everything was for. They both handed him their signed contracts as he explained to them briefly what he knew of the Order. How Moody was its leader and Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Hagrid all being members. It was about twenty minutes of discussing things before Harry left the two, flooing back to the Leaky Cauldron so he could walk home.


	3. Summer Vacation

Chapter 3 Summer Vacation

Harry leaned casually against the lamppost, hands shoved into his pockets and his hood drawn over his head. Hogsmeade may not have been as populated as Diagon Alley, especially this late in the evening, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone recognizing him. It wasn't that he was trying to be stealthy; it was just that he didn't want to be mobbed by reporters or flocked by the public since he was a 'hero' again. Well that or spotted by zome over zealous Death Eater and attacked.

He stared intently at the public apparition spot where he was expecting someone to arrive any minute. Problem was the person wasn't expecting him and he knew it must look suspicious for him to be standing there with his hood up in such dark times.

"Turn around, slowly."

Harry frowned. He hadn't even realized someone had approached him. That wasn't acceptable. He was supposed to be more aware of his surroundings. He glanced over his shoulder and saw one of the patrolling Auxiliaries, his wand drawn, standing ten feet behind him.

Harry turned slowly, not wanting to get in a confrontation. He supposed he could try to take on the law enforcement official but not over something as stupid as loitering, especially since he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Lower your hood."

Harry grimaced but brought his hands up and slowly lowered the cloth from around his head. The Auxiliary's face went from hostile to shock as he took in the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Lord Potter," the man stuttered.

Harry grimaced at the title of Lord. Most people didn't use it unless in a formal setting, like Ministry held balls and Wizengamot sessions, but pureblood aristocrats used it almost all the time. The man must have been a pureblood from a noble family. "Sorry about the hood but I had hoped to go unnoticed."

"Understandable Lord Potter. Please, forgive me for the mix up but you can never be too sure now a days."

"It's alright. Better to be safe than sorry."

The man nodded his head before walking off quickly, muttering to himself as he did so. Harry shook his head and turned back toward the apparition point. There was a loud 'crack' as a female appeared out of nowhere. Harry immediately recognized her as the woman he was seeking. The same woman he had bested in the second round of the dueling tournament. She lived in Hogsmeade and was coming home from her job, where she worked as a Spell Crafter at a private company.

An Auxiliary checked the woman over, making sure she wasn't a threat. Once it was clear she wasn't one, they allowed her to pass.

"Ms. Joyce, if I could have a moment of your time."

Helen Joyce turned in surprise, finally noticing Harry. "Harry Potter? If you're here on behalf of Dumbledore the answer is still no."

Harry blinked, wondering if Dumbledore had approached her about joining the Order back when he still ran it.

"I like where I work and I'm not going to quit so I can join the Ministry at a lower salary," she continued.

"No, I'm not here on behalf of Dumbledore, though I find it odd you'd think I'd be working for him."

Helen shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone knows your Dumbledore's man."

Harry frowned a little at that. While it was true he would consider Dumbledore his mentor, he didn't consider himself Dumbledore's man. "I'm here to ask you to join something else. It will only take a minute; I assure you. Plus you won't have to quit your job."

"You can walk me to my house then and tell me your offer on the way."

* * *

"How was work?" Neville asked as Ron walked into the flat.

Ron, a ball cap covering his hair and sunglasses over his eyes, held up a brand new beater bat. "Flame Wood shipped the store its new pro-style beater bats that are supposed to be used by the English National team for their World Cup qualifying matches that are starting in March. When I told Eric I wanted to take the spot of Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team now that my brothers have graduated, he gave me one as a present."

Harry held up his hand and indicated he wanted to see it. Ron gave it a toss and Harry was easily able to catch it, looking it over in his hands and testing its weight.

"Got a good grip. Not too heavy or too light. It's a pretty brilliant beater bat," Harry admitted after several moments.

"I know," Ron crowed, grinning as he tossed the ball cap onto the counter. "Perks of working at Quality Quidditch I suppose."

Harry handed the bat over to Neville, who gave it a quick once over. Being as he wasn't a Quidditch player or fanatic, he only had a passing interest in both the bat and the subject. He held the bat up and Ron, who had walked over, took it from his hands.

Seeing as how the conversation was on Quidditch, Harry decided to bring it over to the English National team. "Ollie was upset he wasn't even given an invite to the English National team. But given as this is his first season as Puddlemere's Keeper, it isn't surprising they didn't show any interest in him."

"Ollie is good but Merwyn Finwick is bloody amazing. He had two straight shut outs last year. Two! It's all but impossible to get one a season, and he got two in two straight games! With him on the United Kingdom's team, we might have a shot of upsetting Ireland and their Chasers."

Harry nodded his head at Ron's words. Last time the World Cup qualifying matches had taken place, Finwick was only in his second year of starting and was not nearly as unstoppable as he had been the last couple of years. It was because of him the Tornadoes won the British and Irish league last year.

"I actually like our chances this year." Harry stated. "Hawksworth and Vosper aren't as talented as Mullet, Moran and Troy but they're in that tier right right below them skill wise. They have chemistry, as we saw the previous World Cup qualifying matches. This new chaser, Vector Conroy, is supposed to be a real physically gifted freak."

"Hopefully Conroy will fit in chemistry wise, otherwise his physical tools won't mean crap. Gwenog Jones is a world class Beater, probably one of the best in the world and Duncan Inglebee is pretty solid as well. They won't be the be as good as the American duo or the Turkish duo, but they're up there."

"Only weakness I see is Seeker. Dougal McBride won't scare anyone," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah and Seeker is probably the most important position too," Ron muttered.

Neville coughed loudly. "Yeah, let's find a new topic to talk about."

"I'm not talking about the newest plant you read about in Herbology Weekly," Rom immediately said.

"I never said we should talk about that!" Neville protested.

Before it could go any further, a knock on the door interrupted the argument. Harry frowned and grabbed his wand from the coffee table. Holding it by his side, he quickly approached the door and looked through the peephole.

"Hermione? I thought you were in Canada!" Harry yelled, as he stepped back from the door.

"Our plane leaves in two and a half hours. I need to talk to you before I go."

With a flick of his wand, the front door opened. He looked at Hermione expectantly and beckoned her forward. Polyjuice wouldn't fool his wards, so if the person in front of him wasn't really Hermione, they would be in for a nasty surprise.

Without missing a beat, Hermione walked right into the flat. When nothing happened to her, Harry moved forward and wrapped his girlfriend in a hug and kissed her. Except it wasn't like their usual kiss. There was no effort on Hermione's part. Harry pulled back and shot her a weird look.

"We need to talk," Hermione stated.

"Oh."

Harry wasn't any idiot. He knew when someone in a relationship said that, it was never a good thing. He stepped back and looked at his friends, who were looking at them curiously.

"Right, my room it is."

"Hello Ron, Neville," Hermione greeted as she stepped further into the flat.

"Hey."

"'Lo"

The two responded simultaneously while never altering the curious looks on their faces. Hermione walked by them and to the staircase that led up to Harry's room. Ron shot Harry a confused look, which Harry returned with one of his own. Shrugging his shoulders, he followed Hermione up the spiral staircase.

The reading area, which looked over the living room, had two bookcases stocked in books of all kinds, as well as some comfy chairs for people to sit on while they read, and a large coffee table for any notes they wanted to take. Surprisingly, in the almost two weeks they had been there, the three of them had used the area a lot. Harry made sure the shelves were stacked with books on defensive magic, offensive magic, transfiguration, healing magic, battle charms, enchantments and various other magics.

He walked pass the area into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Last time he and Hermione had been in this room together, they had sex. That was two weeks ago and was also the last time Harry had seen his girlfriend before today.

She sat on his bed, her toned legs crossed. She had definitely gotten tanner since they had last met, and was currently wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, with her messy hair tied up in a loose bun. Harry thought she looked beautiful but didn't say it. For some reason, he didn't think she wanted to hear his compliments.

"I'm breaking up with you," Hermione bluntly stated.

Harry felt his mind shut down. "I don't know what you're saying."

"Stop Harry. Don't make this hard on me. I've been thinking about this for over a month now-"

"We had sex two weeks ago!" Harry interrupted, trying not to shout.

Hermione looked down and blushed. Harry ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. This is not what he wanted right now.

"So you don't like me anymore?"

"No!" Hermione proclaimed. "I still really like you."

"Then I'm confused as to what the hell this is all about," Harry stated.

"It's you. You don't like me."

Harry scratched his head. He was utterly baffled. "I think you've lost your bloody mind. Of course I like you!"

Hermione shook her head furiously. "Not like I like you Harry. I'm like a sister to you. You don't like me in a romantic way. You're physically attracted to me and we're good friends but that's it. There is no connection between us; nothing that will make this relationship move forward."

"And what makes you think that's how I feel?" Harry asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not the only one who sees it Harry. You're with me because I'm safe and familiar not because you have actual feelings for me. It needs to end so you can find someone you actually like the way a boyfriend should like his girlfriend and I can start getting over you."

"Is," Harry licked his lips as he hesitated on his words, "this what you want?"

"No, it's not what I want Harry but it's what's best."

Harry stared at Hermione, who refused to look at him. He took a slow step forward and suddenly Hermione was pushing by him and running out of his room. He turned quickly, his mind trying to process everything and make the decision of whether he should chase after her. By the time he had come to the conclusion, that maybe he should go after her, she was already down the spirals stairs. Harry ran to the railing of the reading area, which looked over half of the apartment, and stared as Hermione threw open the front door and left his apartment, the sound of the door slamming close behind her echoing.

Harry shifted his gaze and saw that Neville and Ron were looking at him in bewilderment. He could only shake his head at them before turning and slowly making his way back into his room. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure he wanted to be alone right now.

* * *

Harry collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. Going from the muggle gym to the Gryffindor arena to work on their magic had seemed like a good idea when they had first thought of it, but looking at Ron and Neville who were in similar positions of fatigue, Harry thought maybe it wasn't.

"I can't... I don't... I'm just so..." Ron made a face and tried to gesture with his arm but wasn't able to lift it up high enough.

"Yeah," Neville said in agreement.

Harry summoned his water bottle and chugged whatever was left in it. When he was done, he held it upside down and pouted at the lack of water. After a few moments, he slowly made his way to his feet and stretched.

"So, do we continue?" Harry asked between breaths.

"I don't think I have ever been this exhausted in my entire life," Neville muttered with a groan.

"I think we have to mate," Ron stated. "I mean we feel like shit, yeah, but the amount of work we put in today, both magically and physically, it's gonna pay off."

"I think I sweated my body weight," Neville grumbled.

"I say we do it four times a week, work around Ron's schedule."

Ron slowly got to his feet as well, and with obvious reluctance, Neville joined them in standing. After a few minutes and some charms to make sure their body odor didn't knock unconscious anyone they passed on their way back to their flat, the teens left Gryffindor Arena.

"I don't know how I'm walking right now," Neville stated. "I'm not even lying when I say, I can't feel my legs."

"Ron? Neville? Harry?"

The three teens turned and saw Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott sitting at a small table outside a cafe. Neville blushed at the sight of Hannah, who was returning the favor. The two girls were holding menus in their hands and had cups of tea in front of them.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Susan asked.

Harry glanced at his friends before glancing back at the girls. They were sitting at a table meant for two only. He looked around and noticed a waitress making her way over to them.

"How can I..." the waitress trailed off as she realized she was talking to Harry Potter.

"Can we get another table over here please?" Harry asked.

The waitress bit her lip. "We're really not... I mean they don't... Sure."

She waved her wand at the nearest empty table and it, along with the chairs around it, quickly floated into the air. Before Harry's eyes the table shrank in size and made its way over to the group. With another flick of her wand, the table and chairs placed itself on the ground and grew quickly to its normal size.

"Wow," Harry said, nodding his head at the impressive display of magic. "How long ago did you graduate?"

The girl blushed. "Two years ago."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you working here? You've got some serious talent!"

The girl's blush deepened at Harry's praise. "I was apprenticed under a master but I broke the contract because he tried...er...feeling me up. He is an influential pureblood and has blacklisted me. Since I'm a muggle-born, it's hard finding another apprenticeship or even a job now."

"Harry," Ron said, clearing his throat.

Harry turned and saw that his two friends had already sat down and everyone was starting at him. He turned back toward the waitress and gave her a guilty smile.

"Sorry about that."

Harry quickly took an open chair, his mind spinning with an idea. The idea could wait though, cause right now it seemed that everyone was having a conversation he wasn't a part of.

"...are you guys going in Diagon Alley?" Hannah asked, shooting Neville some not-so subtle looks.

"We were at Gryffindor arena training," Ron answered.

"Really?" Susan asked. "Like a continuation of what we were doing at school?"

"Not really. I mean this was our first one, but it was more just to improve on our dueling skills. Faster spell casting, improving accuracy, dodging spell fire and the like," Harry explained.

Hannah and Susan shared a look with each other.

"Do you mind if we join you guys?" Susan asked.

Neville shot Harry a pleading look. Harry guessed Neville wanted Harry to say yes so he could spend some more time with Hannah. Harry thought about it.

"Sure. In fact, might as well invite everyone and see who can also join us."

"That's a great idea mate; getting everyone together again. It's going to be hard for muggle-borns to get to London everyday though," Neville pointed out.

Harry nodded his head. "Very true. Hopefully something can be worked out."

The waitress came back with three new menus and handed them out to the boys. "Would you guys care for anything to drink?"

"Water please," they said simultaneously.

"And lots of it," Ron added.

The waitress chuckled. "I'll be right back with the water, and to take your order."

* * *

They all caught up while they ate, exchanging how their summers had been going. Susan had been spending most of her time at Hannah's since her aunt was constantly at the Ministry trying to revamp the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Soon they found themselves done eating and their check paid for. Everyone got up and while four of them made a move to leave, Harry waved the waitress over and made his way toward her.

"What is Harry doing?" Hannah asked, curiously watching.

"Is he giving the waitress his number?" Susan asked, as Harry held out a piece of parchment. "Hermione isn't going to like that one bit!"

"They broke up," Ron stated. "A couple of days ago, before Hermione left on vacation."

Susan whipped her head in Ron's direction. "Harry's single?"

"Look," Neville nudged Ron and pointed at Harry and the waitress. "He's recruiting her."

Harry was handing the waitress a envelope that Ron and Neville had seen before.

"Recruiting her?" Hannah asked.

"It's nothing to worry about," Ron said dismissively.

"Neville," Hannah urged.

Neville grimaced. "Sorry Hannah, not our place to discuss."

Harry came walking back over to the group, a small smile on his face. However, he noticed the looks he was receiving from Hannah and Susan, and the smile quickly vanished.

"What was that about Harry?" Hannah asked.

"You're single?" Susan demanded.

"Uh." Harry looked at Ron and Neville with wide eyes. "Nothing to worry about Hannah. And yes Susan, I guess I am."

Both of them looked like they wanted to press the individual issues each one had brought up. Neither of which Harry wanted to discuss. He shot Ron and Neville a look, silently pleading for a quick intervention.

"Unfortunately, we really have to be going," Ron said, interjecting. "Lots to do."

"And not enough time to do them," Neville added nodding his head.

"So sorry ladies," Harry finished in relief.

The three waved goodbye before turning and quickly walking off, ignoring the protest from the two girls. They moved throughout the crowds of people walking the streets of Diagon Alley. Their walk wasn't a straight line to the Leaky Cauldron though. They broke off from each other, each one going into a separate store before emerging minutes later. Harry walked out of Madam Malkin's with a pair of sunglasses on, his hair longer then usual and a new change of clothes on. Ron came out of the potion's supply store wearing a Manchester United baseball cap pulled low to cover his hair color and face, and a new change of clothes. Neville exited from the stationary store with a combination baseball cap and sunglasses, as well as a new pair of clothes.

The clothes were simple transfigure spells, along with Harry's hair. The accessories were stored in bottomless pockets. They had also checked for tracking spells. None of the three acknowledged each other as they made their way down the rest of Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London. It wasn't a foolproof way of throwing off anyone who might be following them but it would throw off the simpler Death Eaters out there. It was a precaution they had decided to use since they visited Diagon Alley so frequently, their easily recognizable faces, Ron for being a Weasley and Harry for being who he was, made it more then likely that a Death Eater who was out shopping for something could easily spot them.

Finally all three of them were safely back in the loft and their disguises gone. Harry flicked his wand and summoned some stationary to him. He had a bunch of letters to write and he hoped Hedwig and Pig were up to the challenge. He tried to remember what everyone was doing. Luna was in Switzerland and Hermione was in Canada. Alicia and Jeff were both going through Hit-Wizard training. Fred and George were working long hours for the Ministry. Lee was working long hours at the radio station. Angelina was practicing hard ever since she made the Harpies as a reserve Chaser. Anthony had been released from St. Mungo's but he was still going through physical therapy. That left 26 people he was going to have to send letters to.

"Does Seamus have a floo hookup?" Harry asked as he grabbed a quill.

"Yeah," Neville answered. "But Dean doesn't."

"Neither does Justin," Ron pointed out.

Harry frowned. "I don't think Megan or Lisa have one either. Crap. Who else?"

Neville tapped his chin. "Kyle, Eddie, Sally-Ann and Su are also muggleborns. Don't think any of them have a floo hookup."

"Guess the only thing to do is write them a letter to see if their interested. If they are, maybe I can work out something with the Ministry to get them portkeys."

Harry, Ron and Neville wrote out the letters to each person, making each one pertain to the individual they were writing to. It took an hour but soon all the letters were written and sent off with Hedwig and Pig. The three boys tuned toward the television for some entertainment, as they contemplated what to do.

"You recruited the waitress?" Nevilled asked.

Harry nodded his head. "Her name is Morgan, and yes. You guys saw, she has some talent. And I'm sure she overhears some gossip with her job."

"How many is that now?" Neville asked.

"She makes number eleven," Harry answered.

"So you got Lee, Oliver and Angelina," Ron said, ticking off the people he knew personally. "Then there is the other Gryffindors Andre Kirke and Patricia Stimpson. You got that muggle-born bloke from Slytherin-"

"Kacey Bundy," Harry supplied.

"As well as that Ravenclaw who joined the dueling circuit," Ron continued. "What was his name?"

"Bryan Dunston."

"Don't forget the two Hufflepuffs he told us about. Jill Dorny and Steve Capper." Neville had a puzzled look on his face. "Weren't they friends with Cedric?"

"Yeah, I got to know when I was training with Cedric for the tournament."

"Who is the eleventh?" Ron asked.

"Helen Joyce. Spell crafter I dueled in the tournament. Lives in Hogsmeade."

None of them said anything for a moment, the sitcom on television being the only noise filling the flat.

"So what now?" Ron questioned.

Harry knew Ron was still a little peeved it was Harry who was the Order member and he wasn't. Harry knew though that he wasn't really an official member of the Order. Being called a member was just something Moody was doing to get Harry to recruit for him.

"I'll talk to Moody and give him the contracts for his new members. Then I'll talk to him and McGonagall about bringing in some international help and supplying them with jobs at Hogwarts."

"New Order members and added protection for the school," Neville said, nodding his head in approval.

"Right. But in order for me to recruit these people, I'm going to have to do some traveling. Which means there will be several days I won't be here."

"Mum won't like that," Ron muttered.

Mrs. Weasley was prone to stopping by on random days to check on them. Ron had told his parents about the job he had gotten and though they were proud of him for taking the initiative to take on a responsibility and make some money, they were both extremely worried he'd be attacked while going to and from work. Harry could understand their concern. George had been in the hospital for a little over a week after the incident in the Forbidden Forest. Now he and Fred worked for the Ministry, developing weapons for the coming war. Her oldest was an active member of the Order. Ginny had already been possessed by Voldemort as a child. And the youngest son was best friends with Voldemort's number one target. If the Weasley family made it out of this war without any casualties, it would be a miracle.

"I'm going to wait until we get these training sessions going again before leaving. Want to make sure everyone knows what to do before leaving. And it should only be two or three days. Just some quick portkey trips and several hour discussions."


End file.
